shoujo manga with a screw loose
by oh-harley
Summary: kuroko is hurt and there's no one he could ask for help.until haizaki saw him one night and lend him a helping hand.now hes staying at haizaki's apartment for a week to heal himself.now what will happen if two person stayed at one house with different manners? "you two are like oil and water which mixed together,i wonder who will survive." haikuro ,AU of kurobasu,OOC.
1. heavy rains & the meeting

((Shoujo manga with a screw loose))

"you're such a no-good son!" his father demanded at father's teeth is grinning from anger and his hand forming into fist".

yuzuhiko stop it !" his mother tried to stop his father's endless bickering and throwing anything that is near on his father's hands.

"why are you stopping me kazumi?! that stupid son of yours that you must stop! he's so useless and can't even help us!"

"why are you saying such things like that to _your _son!"his mother protested at his short tempered father.

"what do you mean by _son?!_ **I DON'T HAVE A SON WHO IS USELESS AND A FAILURE!"**

**"**i'm sorry for dissapointing you, mom, dad- "

"don't try to call me dad or i might kill you on my own house!" his father grabbed a vase which is on the was about to throw it at _his son _but his wife stoppped it by blocking him.

"yuzuhiko ! son go your room upstairs .now ! " kazumi, his mother commanded while trying to get hold of his father. he immediately run upstairs to his room. but before he could enter his room and locked he hear something from his father that strucked his heart like one thousand daggers from heaven was stabbed to him.

_**"i wish you didn't became my son tetsuya ! i don't you to be part of the kuroko family again!"  
**_

...

he froze at what his father said to the whole world stopped for seconds,minutes, eyes darken like the light was hidden from him. the crowd downstairs stopped for a while but he suddenly heard footsteps heading to him. he didn't know if it was his mother or his father because he didn't give a glance at the source of the sound of footsteps pushed the door on his room and closed it immediately,locking it and blocking it with his desk and chair. from the outside he can hear his father's endless curses to him and his mother who is begging to he listen at the noise outside he silently sit at his bed and tears started to flow on his pale cheeks. he can't take it curses,the endless abuse mentally and physically,and the protest of him being their waited for the tension outside to calm and when everything is normal again he will do his move.

it's already 12am. kuroko knows that at this hour his parents are sleeping peacefully on their pulled the doorknob slowly as he carried his bag on his shoulders and slowly walked down to their checked if there's anyone who is still up but there's no the lights in the kitchen were on he reached the doorknob he take a glance at the picture which is hanging on the side. their family picture when he was 10years old being hold by his father and mother on each side with smiling smiled at the picture with his eyes shadowing by his hair .as tears fell on his cheecks he leave a folded letter and sticked it on the frame.

"_mom,dad. sorry if i made so much trouble on both of you for the past i'm not able to help both of you. i'm sorry if i was a 's why i decided to leave the house for awhile for you mom and dad to be peacefull..i'm sorry and i love ,dad _

_-tetsuya"_

it's already 4am. the blinding heavy rain is everywhere on the road only the range light of the lampost suports the street from the darkness of the hour. a certain dark gray haired male was walking lazily on the his dark wet coat supports him from the heavy knew he must go home already or else he might got a cold.

"damn weather... the weather forecast said that the rain for today won't be this heavy but what the...whachoo!" the dark gray is haizaki shougo ,said while sneezing unnintentionally. good thing he was alone on the sidewalk or else he might get weird glances from the public.. but he won't mind it anyway so what's the deal? as the cold breeze of the air hit his face a sudden chill passed on him and he wrapped his arms onto his chest to surpass the ooh-so-cold rain. as he walked straight something caught his eyes. a kid,_ 'wait a kid? at this hour?_ ',. is furiously shaking to death while standing at one of the kid is wearing a light blue hood and a dark blue pants,he's also carrying a shoulder bag on his left first haizaki didn't mind the kid at all. all he know is he must go home already and don't give a fuck about anything. but when the sudden _kid _snapped out. something like a flick of alarm dashed on him. he quickly rushed at the kid's location and before the kid fell on the caught him. the dark grey haired ran a hand on the so called kid's he touched the kid's forehead the hood fell and a familiar hair color stand out on his eyes..

"w-wait.. you? how could you-, shit you're fever is so damn high!" haizaki,once again cursed before carrying the person before his eyes piggy back style.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
as they reached haizaki's loudly opened the door by kicking have no choice anyway since he's carrying the teal haired along the way and the rain won't placed the teal haired on the couch and he quickly take off his wet t-shirt same to the other who is laying on his went to his room the get some spare of clothes and towel. he touched the other's forehead and he saw the other's fever didn't sighed and looked at the fridge for food and a fever he saw nothing... he once again,sighed and closed the door. '_i guess i must do a grocery tomorrow,or else i'll die in hunger.' _he looked at the cabinet on the kitchen and he saw some instant meals he can cook. he come back at the couch again and started to make the teal haired get dressed,which he almost forgot .. right after he dressed the teal haired he transferred him to his room by carrying him bridal the reach the room he gently placed the other on the bed and sat at the other couch which is being separrated by a mini coffee table. haizaki stared at him from head to can see the other's face sleeping peacefully. how pale white his skin pinkish his nose from cold and how small he is. he made a bored face and he asked the teal haired bluntly. "just what are you doing in this hour?and being alone by yourself?just what the hell are you thinking?naa tetsuya?." he asked at the sleeping didn't answer as expected. haizaki snorted as he sat up and started to prepare glanced at the time which is already 5am. he decided to prepare some instant food to eat after that he will take a bath and sleep,since hes already tired. good thing this is the start of school break now he can sleep peacefully. and on the other side ,kuroko is silently sleeping feeling the warmness of the cover while murmuring something from his dream.

'_i'm sorry,mom,dad.'_

-fin


	2. angels and noodles

9:30 am (kuro)

the hot rays of the sun and the noise from the outside made kuroko woke up from his slumber. his eyes slowly opened as the shine of the sun hits his face. he slowly got up when something like a handkerchief fell from his touched it and sensed that the handkerchief was sure drenched wet last night-. speaking of last nigtht. he look at his surroundings as the unfamilliar room flashed on him. the bed he's laying right now is at the side of the window while on the upper right side a study table was 's also a mini coffee table and a brown colored couch .at the bottom side of the bed is a cabinet with a- poster of a girl who is on bikini suit? he looked away at the distracting poster and then take a glance at the t-shirt he is he knew why his body feels warm and loosy is because he's wearing a white large t-shirt. he took a flashback from last nigth's he remembered was last nigth he's trying to call someone from his phone but his phone suddenly went battery off,he's standing at one of the lamp post,heavy rains and then his vision snapped what he remember most is the touch of cold hands on his forehead._the cold yet soft hands which touched his forehead._and after that he didn't recall the other tried to got up from the bed but a sudden head ache hit for him to stay in the bed of whoever the owner is,well whoever the owner must thank him/her very much for taking care of him.

9:30am (hai)

haizaki woke up from the couch lazily streching his muscles from couch is a big tease for his body like ,yes yout sleep is good but when you wake up everything is like a muscles hurt and his neck hurts too. he let out a yawn as he got up and scratched the back of his neck. he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth hair is still on brushing he went to the kitchen to prepare something easy to noted to himself he must go to the grocery today to buy goods or else he will die in grab 2 cupped foods and and added some hot water on it. he looked at the door behind the kitchen which leads to his wondered if that sleeping guest on his room is already took a step through the door and take a peek at his room. well..speaking of the is already awake sitting on his bed while looking at the window right beside his heart skipped beat as the stupid -_he think its stupid_- scenery on his 's like the teal haired is a fallen angel fell from heaven right through his is sitting on his bed while looking at the window rays plus the white sheet and his big loosy made a bored face and looked out on the 'sparkling' scene. he go to the kitchen and took the two cupped noodles and bring it to the room. as haizaki opened the door and greeted the blue teen on his bed.

"oi, tetsuya."

"...haizaki-, kun?"

kuroko was staring at the window don't even know why he's staring can see the busy highway,people walking at the sidewalks and open lively caught something on the left side which is a the bakery a father holding his son came out. the child seems to be so happy as he holds a pack which contains bread that must be his the child's father was smilling happily to his son before carrying it.'_seems like they're having fun.'_ he thought at himself. '_will dad ever love me again like the past times?'_he asked to himself before giving a suddenly snapped out when someone opened the knew the owner of this room will come but he never knew that **'**_**owner' **_would be..

"oi,tetsuya."

"...haizaki-, kun?"

kuroko went shocked and stunned at the same time seeing the person who helped all over the people in japan._'how could it be haizaki?how did haizaki found me? did he changed already?or hes upto something?' _there's so many questions kuroko couldn't answer by his there's haizaki standing at the door raising an eyebrow at the bluenette.

"oi don't be like you saw a ghost or 's just me." haizaki retorded as he placed the noodles on the table and take a seat on the snapped from his mental questions and positioned himself facing haizaki.

"thank you for taking care of me ,haizaki-kun." kuroko said to haizaki forming a slight bow.

"mnn yeah,how did you reach this place anyway?" haizaki asked while giving a bored expression.

"..."

".. where am i?"

"what?! you don't know where you are?!"

"yes."

"then how did you get in here?!"

"i ride a train but i forgot where i am going."

"where's your phone?"

"...where's my phone?"

"you don't know where your phone is?!"

"...i guess i lost it."

haizaki gave a i-can't-believe-it face expression before facepalming himself._'talking to this mushroom is not a good idea'_he thought to himself leaving a sigh while kuroko looked at haizaki with a questioning stand up and slowly moved to kuroko's moved backward a bot seeing haizaki's eyes,like, they're gonna bite him._which reminds him of his father's eye._when haizaki raised his hand right kuroko squeeze his eyes shut not wanting to get hit by haizaki. he knew this guy is a quarellsome better to mess with. but much to his shock. instead of a punch or slap. a simple yet forcefull poke was hitted right on his forehead .

"stuu-piiid ~."

"...what?"

"i said you're stupid. s-tu-pid~" another 3 pokes right on his forehead hit him.

"i'm sorry."

"hn, it's already in there what can i do anyway?"

kuroko stared at haizaki who has an annoyed look on his stared for a while before looking down shadowing his eyes by his hair. haizaki's right. he's stupid. he lost his phone,he doesn't know where he is,he became a drag not only to his family but also to the only person who lend him a helping the other side there's haizaki who's silently peeping and looking away at the teal head on the same saw the other with a sad face which is unusuall on his blank face._'i guess i said too much._' he said to himself mentally before living the room.

"get rest kay,tell me if you need something..."

"hmm.." kuroko just gave a nod .

"ooh,and one more thing. don't dare to touch anything in place." haizaki said before closing the door.

..

..

..

"...and also eat that damn noodles already will ya?! " haizaki retorded from the outside of the room. kuroko just snapped at the sudden yell and looked at the noodles on the table,there are two of them. still covered and hot.

"but you didn't eat yours too." he whispered to himself before grabbing one to eat.

**authors's note: **_**thank you for spending your time on my fic and sorry for the carabao english of mine ..i know there are some mispelled,wrong grammars in there but can't indentify them! i guess i need to re-enroll myself to elementary ^^. btw. guys i need your opinions on the for the OOC also. but still thank you for reading and sorry **_

_**-sakurai much?-**_

_**R&r **_


	3. r-18,bed-heads & discussions

((chapter 3))

kuroko get up from the couch after eating the cupped noodles haizaki gave at his feeling a bit better than before,thank to the noodles,-he silenlty opened the door and the cold breeze welcomed athmosphere is kind of sad. as he take a first step the cold wooden tiles greeted him. while the walls are covered on color white. he went to the right side of the hallway and there are two rooms in there. one's through the kitchen and one is for the bathroom. the kitchen is surely open while the bathroom has white walls and gray door with something hanging on it. a little pine tree which is usually for car's airconditioner. he wondered why will haizaki hang a thing like that on the bathroom but ignored it anyways. he went to the kitchen and he couldn't believe on the untidy scenery on his eyes. one mountain of unwashed dishes at the side,overloaded trashcan,soda cans everywhere and, what's that a banana peeling? he was about to enter the kitchen area but he stepped something which gives him more chills. there's a spilled water before his feet. he left the kitchen still holding the cup of noodles. he went to the living room and, its still the same. porn magazines everywhere...-which makes his eyes twitch-, soda cans everywhere. scattered clothes -'_wait that's my clothes!'- _,tangled game console and etc he can't describe it can't believe on what he saw. "is this how haizaki-kun's house the way it should be?" he asked to himself. he checked his temperature and he knew hes already feeling well. he grabbed one of the R-18 magazines and looked at his surroundings before leaving a sigh. "i guess i need to do something while haizaki-kun is gone." he said before taking a step on the thing happened

haizaki went home from grocery. on his left hand his handling 2 plastics full of food and stuffs and on the other is 2 plastic full of sodas and a new he stepped in on the house,he was about to say 'tadaima' but ended up being himself dropeverything whatever he carries. he saw his living room super _**clean and tidy.**_ his 'r-18 magazines' are well arranged on the table,the clothes from last night were gone,the soda cans were gone table is shining -which is usually dusty-,the furnitures were cleaned . he thought his mom visited him,but no. his mom is on far away land which he forgot where,and then one and only person hit his mind. _'must be tetsuya's doings.' _he shut his jad dropped mouth and grinned. he was about to check the other furnitures when he heard a breakage of a single plate from the kitchen and a sudden yelp. he rushed at the kitchen and he could see the teal haired gathering the broken pieces of plate on his bare hands. he went to kuroko's place ,sat down, and picked up the pieces. and on kuroko's pale teen was shocked at haizaki's sudden made himself cut his thumb.

"tch,just what the heck do you think you're doing?!"

"washing dishes."

"i know,right?"

"then why are you asking ?"

veins popped out on haizaki's head -you know that red cross thingy- on kuroko's accurate moved his left hand and squeezed kuroko's left cheek.

"are you trying to fool me hah? te-tsu-ya? "

"no- aw haizaki-kun that hurts." kuroko protested as he hold haizaki's arm trying to remove it from pinching his the more try the more it hurts. haizaki released his pinching and he's about to rummage the other's hair to get pissed he went shocked when he saw the other's hair.

"ahh it hurts?then how about your- what the hell tetsuya!"

kuroko made an dissaproval face when haizaki suddenly cursed at him before answering . "what?"

"your hair! w-what -"

"bedhead?"

"y-yeah ,wait you call that bedhead?"

"..umm."

"go to the bathroom and fix that anti-gravity hair of yours!"

"but the dishes-"

" . it?"

kuroko sighed before getting up and went to the bathroom to fix his so-called 'anti-gravity bedhead'. he entered the bathroom which is covered in light turquoise tiles while the walls are creamy wondered why haizaki's apartment is only one/two color combination_.'maybe it's because of the main owner's choice of color '_ he murmured to himself facing the mirror while fixing his no,you can even change the color of the house if you wanted to,but since it's haizaki,he guessed that he's just lazy to customized his can't even clean it!as kuroko trying to fix the remaining bedhead, something caught his eye on the ceiling.a green like vine and with light yellow fruit displayed on was not that notticable but if you look at it closer you will see ,the reason why kuroko is being serious to colors is because he believes that a person's house represents it's attitude,well, the trash earlier is a persons mirror on his opened the bathroom door and looked at the ceiling 's also green grape like vines. he silently went through the kitchen and looked at haizaki who is muttering something while rinsing the studied haizaki's figure for a while before noticing something.a small yet meaningful smile crossed his face before going back to the bathroom and washed his face.

haizaki finished the dishes immediately...ok i lied. he didn't finish the dishes on finished fixing himself haizaki wasn't done yet,he also put the groceries on the refrigirator,haizaki is not done kuroko is on the living room looking for a magazine or anything he could he found something he sat down on the couch and silently haizaki finished arranging the dishes he started preparing food for preparing food something they could preparing a question suddenly fling on his head. '_why am i preparing food for this brat again?'_ he asked to himself before opening the gas stove and filtered the copper which is filled with random vegetables and meat. he leaned on a wall with his arms crossed and his eyes staring on the stove's questions is building up one by one on him._'why is he here?,why am i protecting him so much?,why am i caring for him,is it because of pity?why am i being so soft to him?could it be that,,-' _he suddenly shooked his head for thinking of something stupid._'no,that's not true he's just tetsuya,well,he's just why am i feeling like this? this is not like since when i became soft?!' _hes starting to get irritated on this pile of questions on his head until he noticed something blue. wait. blue? yes, kuroko is staring right at him before asking. "haizaki-kun?" haizaki went startled at kuroko's sudden presence.

"what the hell! tetsuya stop scaring people like that!"

"i'm sorry."

"what do you want?"

"your cooking."

"hungry already?"

"no,actually .. the soup you're making..," haizaki looked at the soup he prepared and theres a lot of smoke on went quickly straight to it and take out the thing the soup was not burned or else something might happened.

"i already turned it off,but the smoke don't go away that's why i approach you." kuroko said while turning his eyes away from something._'is he mad at me or something?'_ haizaki eyed him before commanding ."prepare the plates ,lets eat already." and there kuroko prepare the plates ,spoons and chopsticks while haizaki is preparing for the meal -aww they look like a newly married couple if only they know!- and they started saying their 'itadakimasu' and started eating.

as they finished eating,kuroko asked haizaki if he can wash the dishes just gave a 'yeah do whatever you want' answer and the bluenette started working on the went to the living room and turned on the tv expecting for anything good to watch. well,all what he see is dumb novels about lovers in love,old married couples stealing each other's husbands and wifes,dumb chicks flirting boys and ooh so dramatic that he can't ,there are some animes he could watch but all of them are for little kids inlove. he tried watching one anime which is the girl is a loner while the boy is a playboy who fell inlove on the girl. he can't stand it so he turned the tv off and started reading porn magazines he just there's kuroko who just finished washing the sat beside haizaki,-not so close but not so far- .and grabbed some books on the cofee 's an old manga on the very bottom which is filled on cherryblossom wallaper and two lovey dovey PDA couples as a read the tittle which is "shoujo love 1000& !" ((i tried at the manga tittle =A=)) he opened it and started reading it,well hes not into shoujo manga but since this is the only book he could read he tried there the haikuro afternoon went is simply busy on his porn magazines and one is busy reading a shoujo a you think they're so tune in on what they are reading? of them are just using those books to cover the awkward on his nonstop mentally question and kuroko's family problems and on how he will act onto haizaki.

10 minutes,,,no ones talking

20 minutes,,, no ones talking

30 minutes,,, kuroko got up to get 2 cups of water,he offered one to haizaki,haizaki accepts no ones talking.

40 minutes... and haizaki bravely broke the wall of awkwardness -one big applause everyone-

"oi tetsuya,i'm wondering what are you doing last night,where are you going excatly?"

"i- i don't know."

"oi.."

"..

"are you trying to,"

"i run away from our home."

and there haizaki's multiple questions was answered by just one single answer. and now it's filling up again. _'how?why?why did you do that? what happened?' _

"how?why?why did you do that?what happened?"which he ended up answering anyway.

"my father feels wrath at me,while i'm being such a drag to my don't show it face to face on me,but i know she feels shame for me being her son."

haizaki bring down the magazine he was holding while kuroko is staring blankly at the shoujo manga he was reading a while eyes shadowing by his hair and a lonely tone on his voic can be ,he usually have an deadpan voice but this one if then kuroko continues .

"ever since my mother and father went to another country for their business trip my grandmom is the one who is taking care of me ever since i went middleschool,and now i'm on high school they came back just to train me on their father wants me to transfer to another country for studying while my mother wants me to quit my sport and focus i declined it ,even my grandmother doesn't want me to quit basketball and continue my study here in japan."kuroko paused for a moment before hes not good at long disscusions.

"and then my father and mother stopped asking me to live in america since it was my grandmother's choice for me not to stop my when grandma went to province they started asking again.i tried to explain why i don't want to transfer to america on listened to me and approved but still she wants me to dad doesn't want me there his anger on me day he will see my he telling me that 'i won't have a good future' or sometimes 'you will bring our family down to slums!'." .kuroko's voice was now shaking and haizai could hear the pale teen keep his straight voice on not wanting to broke up.

"and then the business mom and dad was handling went down,my father is blaming me for the business's mom's making me to feel guilt by saying 'just let what your son wants,he doesn't know what he's doing' . do they think i don't know? of course i know! i can feel it! they don't have to-,, that's why,.i, i, .. " and there kuroko broke fell on his face and now hes clutching at the manga he was holding. haizaki doesn't know how to hold this bluenette is now words . _'think haizaki! think!'_haizaki said to himself and then a not so smart word came out on his lips.

"well. you know it's not your know?"

and then the other stopped crying and looked up into haizaki and then haizaki looked away instantly.

"y-you're still a teenager.l-like me and.. teenagers have a right to- to choose whatever they wanted to do! yeah,that's right. y-you, e-even though you wanted to help them but still you can't ,i-its not a problem! dammit you're still on highschool they must not freaking push you!" haizaki suddenly blurted out due to embarrasment.

"haizaki-kun,"

"a-and even though.. what's the deal if you don't want to quit your so called sport? since when basketball and madman business became rivals?!"

"and,, -haizaki sighed at this part- ,,and you're still a teenager. you can help them when you're in college it's not your fault for you can't do anything..i know that."

"really?"

"yes."

"thank you,haizaki-kun." kuroko smiled at haizaki while brushing his tears looked at him and felt comfort on the other's side for the first time on his is new to him that's why he can't handle it.

"by the way..where will you stay then,,?"

"uhm i guess- "

"you can stay in here if you want." haizaki answered half absentmindly and half alert.

"hah?"

"i said you can stay in here if you only for a you're not familiar on this place."

"...thank you so much,haizaki-kun." stand up from his seat and bowed 30 degrees infront of haizaki.

"hnn yeah fine."haizaki answered while looking then kuroko sat up grabbing the previous shoujomanga he just murdered by clutching it.. -poor manga-

"haizaki-kun,i just noticed something."

"nn,?what?"

"haizaki-kun changed."

"tch..shut up!" haizaki grabbed a mini pillow on his side -well i dunno where it came from- And smacked it on kuroko's kuroko is laughs silently behind the manga book he used as cover. and there everything started .

-fin

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~oh-harley: **aww yeah finished! thanks for the followers /reviewers and favoriters! -do the word favoriters exist?- ooh well.. haha was sort of ooc,but i already found a cover for the readers not to notice but.. but a fangirl's eye is hard to fool .-. || ooh well! haha you know i was kind of upset when this chapter was unexpectedly deleted. =w= / you know the feeling where you're almost finished but the laptop went off and everything is not saved? #FEELS.. ihateit : but now it's recoverd and yeah! haha sorry for the typos,wrong grammar,mispelling and etc. whatever wrong you may notice. keep tune in guys cause C-4 is coming up!**

**thank you for reading \(^o^)/**


	4. text messages & unexpected guest

and so their first day of being together went like first awkwardness is around their dinner haizaki let kuroko prepare for it but when they're finished he washed the doesn't want to lose one plate when they was about to sleep he lend kuroko a creamy white fluffy futon. kuroko placed the big futon near on the on the mini cofee get rid on it on they're own then they fell asleep.

**((**_ooh my what's that thing on above is that my writing i don't even get my own writing ooh well __**end of intermission ACT II START == ))**_

DAY 2

just a simple 10am morning for haizaki and is busy fixing his things on the room while haizaki is searching out on the television searching something good to watch. well looking for a good channel at late mornings is kind of tough. cause mostly 10am is for drama shows,talk shows any any other shows. as haizaki keeps pressing the remote button something caught his attention.a sports channel which is about loud cheers of the viewers and the noisy reporter makes him more focus. as he watched the foreign player shoot a 2 pointer he was about to jump a bit from his hes jumping also. the way the other opposing team steal the ball and dribble it makes him squeeze the couch's arm rest _-dunno the name sorry- _when the ball got stealed again he sank back on his seat there he's already on the edge of the he keep watching the basketball game something like a nostalgic feeling hit him. his teikou days where hes playing with the so called "generation of miracles" , on how nijimura always hit him whenever he went late at any games or practices. and the feeling of winning happily deep inside his a loud sound of buzzer beater filled the living room more nostalgic feeling hits him. his first play,first win,first everyone. but he knew everything will not be back to normal teikou days won't come back ,his sort of grateful he didn't stay longer at that team called "teikou basketball club". because on how he see them from the outside court he could see everyone is could see the everyone's overwhelming skills from the outside also the changes of their 's no any spark on their excitement,no they always sighed and turned the tv rested himself at the couch and stared at the ceiling_.'why am i thinking so much these past days?' _he asked to himself before closing his eyes ready for the enternal keeps meditating thinks suddenly a person hits his mind.

"aah-.."

"..haizaki-kun!"

haizaki opened his eyes and the first thing he saw is a light blue hair and light blue orbs facing him upside eyes widen making him sat up while kuroko quickly backed away.

"are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"haizaki growled.

"that's the 3rd time for ready."kuroko pouted before heading to the followed him and then he take a seat on the kitchen's table. as kuroko bring down the meal haizaki could only blink on the meal. . . . i mean, everything is so white. at the first glance haizaki only see the rice. he looked for any entree but he saw kuroko placed another plate with well packed BOILED EGGS.

"ughh... what's this?"

"boiled eggs and rice."

"...i know but,"

"...those are healthy and more cheaper."

"...but you know-"

"itadakimasu."

"oi don't ignore me,tetsuya!"haizaki growled then it's been a while since he ate boiled he gave a try and ...it taste tried boiled eggs with rice and.. it doesn't taste good. he stood up and put his rice back on the rice cooker while kuroko gave a questioning look before asking. "what are you doing?"

"hahh?.. oh this? i'm putting the rice back."

"but how will you eat it?"

"..."

"haiza-"

"I'LL EAT IT LIKE A RETARDED MONKEY...hah of course i'll just eat the this with some salt. stupid."

"okay."and then kuroko stand up and also deliver bring his rice on the rice cooker .

"oi..what are you doing."

"i realized boiled eggs and rice are not a good pair,so i'll just eat the boiled eggs just like on what you do." kuroko answered lamely.

"heh..that's right. learn from your master." haizaki teased as he pester the bluenette's hair while grinning.

"..haizaki-kun that hurts." kuroko prostested as tried to move haizaki's hand away while his left eye closed .-his hair was being pulled that's why- haizaki moved his hands away and went to the living sat at the left side of the couch and placed the boiled eggs on the coffee table before picking one to eat. '_tastes good'_ he said to himself before looking at kuroko is also brought some boiled eggs and take a seat at the right side of the couch. as haizaki silently eating kuroko suddenly asked him.

"haizaki-kun, i searched my bag all over still i can't seem to find my phone."

"..ahh, oh i see, do you remember where did you last bring it?"

"on the ,,bridge?"

"just what kind of genius answer is that?"

"do you think i should report it to the police already?"

"what? how? like 'you're phone was phone-napped?' or something?"

"then how can i found it?"

"...then let your phone search for ."

"...hah?" haizaki took his phone from his pocket and started to press the keypad on it.

"do you memorize your phone number?"

"yes."

"type it."haizaki offered his phone into kuroko and then kuroko typed his phone pressing some buttons he gave it to haizaki and then haizaki started pressing again.

"what are you doing?haizaki-kun?"

"texting you."

"what?"

"are you stupid or nuts or what?! do you want your phone or what?! "haizaki growled from kuroko's endless questioning. after haizaki pressed some keypads he showed to kuroko what's written into it

_to:*********** _-that's kuro's number-

_from:***********_

_subject:lost and found_

_'whoever found this stupid phone please contact this number *********** or go in this address _

_XXXXXX street ,XXXXX building ,apartment number XX . if you're asking the owner of this stupid phone you're possessing now is kuroko tetsuya. _

(**sorry i don't know how numbers and address works on japan -)**

_..._

"i appreciate your help haizaki-kun,but the way you say it on the phone is not polite."

"oops i already sent it."

"haizaki-kun."

"just joking little brat. here do whatever pleases you." haizaki offered his phone to kuroko once again .and then kuroko take the phone and re-typed some words from un-polite to polite. when hes finished he clicked the "send" button and waited for it's then a green check appreared kuroko placed it down on the table and relaxed himself on the couch while eating boiled eggs.

"do you think it would work?"

"..actually, that's a 50/50 accuracy."

"then let's just contact kagami-kun."

"who?that stupid red knight savior? no way.i don't have his num-"

"i know his number."

"then no."

"kise-kun."

"no. i don't have fucker's number."

"midorima-kun?"

"i'm not socializing into that oha-asa freak dude."

"..aomine-kun?"

"that ganguro makes my blood boil i might throw my phone somewhere over by hearing him."

"then,,murasaki- "

"he might just answer. 'give me sweets first' or something whatever and i don't have his number."

"then how about-"

"don't finish it. i know that guy. do you know how much i hate that guy?!"

kuroko could just sighed on haizaki's stubborness. then he could no nothing but to ask faith that the 50/50 plan of haizaki would work.

...meanwhile on kagami and miragen's side

**kagami- **kagami felt a chill on his neck like there's someone suddenly cursed at him. he looked around. but there's no one. he checked his phone for the inbox and there he saw a already opened message from kuroko. he stared at it for a moment before murmuring. "what are you doing now?kuroko?"

**kise- **kise suddenly sneezed while taking a for the photographer capturing kise sneezing. "oi kise what are you doing!" the photographer rebuked. "i'm sorry photographer-san!" kise apologized before coming back on his pose. _'i wonder who cursed me today?'_

**midorima-** midorima stiffened suddenly from his walk while takao just stared at him with questioning face." is there a problem shin-chan?" "no,there's nothing." midorima lied. "then let's go already! the limited sale might close soon!" takao said while walking forward. _what was that just now?'_

**aomine- **aomine felt awake from his slumber with full of sweat. "why am i dreaming of tetsu with that bastard haizaki?"

**murasakibara-** he suddenly dropped his he just stared at it himuro asked him. "is there a problem?" "someone's cursing on me." "how?" .."my umaibo fell on the ground.""..i don't really understand you atsushi." .

**akashi-** he just looked at the photo on his which there's him on the front, on his left is kuroko and stared at the two figure for a while but immediately turned away.

(i just missed kagami and miragen that's why i add this :3 we need more characters ya know?)

back to haikuro

as they finished their food haizaki take a nap on the there kuroko got no choice but to sit on the other single chair which is on the bottom left of the double couch. kuroko take the manga which is left at the coffee there he continued to read the kuroko keeps reading he didn't realize time goes by so is now 4:30pm already. he streched his arms and legs spaciously and then there he realized how stiff his muscles are from sitting for a long time. but then a sudden ring on the doorbell made him got up and went to the door to open it he went shocked on the person standing right on his front.

"...nijimura-senpai?"

"huh,where's the-..oh ,,kuroko.. wait,kuroko? what are you doing in here?!"

with shock nijimura pointed a finger on kuroko who is just looking at him blankly.

"nijimura-senpai,nice too meet you." kuroko said to nijimura politely politely while bowing.

"uhh..yeah..nice too meet you too, by the haizaki here?"

"yes,but he's sleeping-"

"then nice timing." nijimura replied quickly entering the living just stared at nijimura's figure. he noticed that nijimura's figure became more adult than before. his hair was cutted neatly and has the aura of a maturing adult. meanwhile on nijimura's side. he asked kuroko if he could borrow the manga book he was offered it and then nijimura rolled it and smacked it on haizaki's head.

"oi sleeping prince wake up!"

"oww! what was that fo- nijimura-senpai?!"

"heh,, how are you?"

"tch..."

haizaki got up and sat orderly on the couch while nijimura sat on the single take a seat on his usual spot. the right side of the couch.

"how are you haizaki? i heard you beat up some guys again?" kuroko's eyes widen a bit and looked at as always they didn't notice it.

"it was they're fault."

"ahh.. then who's the one who went drunk last week and ended up beating up every thugs he saw on the street again?"

"..."

"by the way.. you,you two! explain are you here kuroko? what's the meaning of this haizaki?" nijimura pointed at the two.

"what are you to us our older brother?!"

"haizaki-kun he's our senpai."

"i know right?!"

"then you must not say harsh things to our 's just concerned about you."

"tch.. i don't understand."

nijimura just looked at the two black and cyan colored hair guy who is bickering like a couple. and there he coughed intentionally. and the two went silent.

"haizaki,would you explain to me what's happening in here?"

"it's a long story."

"i can wait and listen."

"well kuroko ran away from their house because of private problems and then i saw him and then i let him stay on my house for a week..."

"..."

"haizaki-kun,that's not a short story."

" you trying to piss me off huh?! want to get crushed instantly?!" haizaki growled at kuroko and ruffled it's hair while kuroko is pulling it away.

"haizaki stop acting like a kid! and you kuroko. what's that problem haizaki mentioned earlier?"

and there the athmosphere went nijimura's words you could hear that he was concerned about went silent for a while before answering.

"yes."and there he explained everything to nijimura.

after hearing the kuroko's went silent for a .. he didn't expect that kuroko's story would be that what makes him more questioned is how the hell haizaki accepted looked at haizaki suspiciously .while haizaki backed away from his seat while his senpai is giving a glare at is a 3 minute silence until kuroko stand up.

"want to eat something,senpai?" kuroko asked nijimura before turning his leave.

"everything is fine."

"okay." and there kuroko take his leave. right when kuroko leave nijimura came closer to haizaki by facing him front by front.

"oi HAIZAKI SHOUGO,what's your motive? tell me or else die right here right now."

"s-senpai what do you mean?!"

"you,one hell of a bastard HAIZAKI take responsibility to KUROKO TETSUYA of all people all over japan."

"senpai don't make it sound like it's about something! i just- ."

"what?"

"..tch."

"don't tell me,that's why you take kuroko is because you need something to him."

haizaki was stunned at what nijimura said to some reason this hit him so wanted to push nijimura away but he just can't do it._' what the hell is going on in me really?''_

"...i already asked myself though."

"hah?!"

"i don't know either.i still don't know why am i acting weird."

"what do you mean."

"senpai..i may be one of the most fucking douchebag living on i do kick asses and punch douche once i saw an innocent person who needs help.i do help."

"..that's not you haizaki."

"i fucking know!"

"how dare you-"

"i do fucking know this isn't me but i don't know why! goddammit this is ridiculous!" haizaki blurted out standing from his just stared at hes calculating lowered his head and a smile on his face appeared but it was immediately dissapeared when he hang up his head and looked at might look like one of the bastards living on earth but,you can't criticize a person by his/her nijimura knows that policy.

"nijimura-senpai.i brought something." kuroko said while holding a tray which is contained 3 bowls of curry and rice."

" kuroko." nijimura said while standing assisting kuroko to place the curry on the haizaki is just looking kuroko offered one for haizaki ,he quickly take it and take a big kuroko and nijimura is chatting about their lives.

"aah..i guess it's time for me to go,it's already late." nijimura said while checking at his watch.

"hah...great."haizaki muttered.

"hah? what did you said you bastard?!" nijimura said while holding haizaki's head like hes going to crush just looked at the two of then suddenly everything from the past flashed on is like a dejavu. haizaki trying to defense from nijimura and nijimura attacking haizaki.

"hah,,haizaki you're such a and to stay 2 meters away from that bastard since you said you're staying to him alternatively."

"..ah,hai."

" two are like oil and water which mixed together,i wonder who will survive."nijimura demanded before stepping two went silent for a while questioning before asking a not so genius question.

"..hah?"

"what do you two mean by 'hah'? don't tell me both of you got each other's stupidy?!" nijimura growled at the two.

"well,,whatever..bye now."

"goodbye,nijimura-senpai." (kuro)

"-and don't go back again!." (hai)

"I FUCKING HEARD THAT HAIZAKI YOU KNOW?!"

**[S]end of intermission **

**AT LAST I ALREADY UPDATED AFTER A HUNDRED OF YEARS! lol i'm using hyperbole so much ^^**

**new chaptie~! and now with nijimura senpai! well ,,it was just..we need more characters you know? :D well.. **

**#ITriedHumor **

**yeah,,i really tried.i'm not a humor person though. guys thank you for reviewing,favoriting and following my story! (^o^)/ chapter 5 is coming up!**

**-oh-harley**

**( .com)**


	5. broken frame,contacts & pinky cheeks

**sorry for the hiatus mode w**

** .com**

**~*~*~*~*~(SMWASL)~*~*~*~*~**

"it's been 4 days yuzu, i'm worried on _our_ son already." a girl which is on the ages of 30 ,kazumi kuroko moaned to her husband who is yuzuhiko kuroko.36 years old,reading a newspaper while sipping his coffee.

"why don't you let that brat? he will come back on us when his allowance went empty."

"yuzu,he's your son."kazumi frowned at her husband while giving him a glare

"i don't have a son who is useless,i know you what i mean don't have to pretend to me." yuzuhiko looked up at kazumi with his eyebrows looked away on yuzuhiko with hesistation while holding her left shoulder.

"but still,,he's our son. tetsuya has nothing to do with this."

"what do you mean 'tetsuya has nothing to do with this' ?! he's our only son ! he's the only one who has an ability to continue our works and make it succesfull in the nearest future.!" yuzu stood up demanding while slamming the newspaper he's reading causing for the coffee go spill out.

"that's what i mean yuzu! he's our only son and i don't want to loose him by your selfishness!" kazumi growled back at yuzu with her teary blue was stunned at what his wife he stared at his her teary eyes he could see the reflection of his son's eyes when,,crying infront of him. and then a realization hit him. _'have i seen tetsuya smile infront of me before?'_ he tought to tried to remember one but, he failed. kazumi,after giving a glare with teary eyes at her husband, walked through their room and when kazumi went out shes carrying her casual bag and going through the front door.

"where are you going?"yuzu asked kazumi. kazumi stopped from her tracks before looking into her husband before answering

"i'm going to search for my son.i can't stay in here doing nothing while my son is on danger."

"didn't i told you already? he will come home soon."

"soon? how sure are you? everything outside is 4 days tetsuya missing.i can't sleep if something happened to tetsuya?"

"you take things seriously."

"it's because i care for tetsuya,my- no. our son."kazumi stated before opening the door and taking her sighed and took a stared at the spilled coffee on the desk which stopped watched the little coffee droplet fell like thick blood on the instead it landed on a photo took it up and looked at the was the photo of their family picture. he was on the left side,kazumi on the right and his son,tetsuya on the both of their hands. he touched the frame but something made a cut on his there he noticed the cracked mirror on the main crack was on the flipped the frame over and placed it on the stood up and took something to clean the spilled coffee.

"tetsuya." he silently murmured to picture of the broken frame was still on his mind.

**~*~*~*~*~(SMWASL)~*~*~*~*~**

Day 4

it's been 1 day since nijimura visited the two of still there's no changes on their daily routine. haizaki on his non-stop teasing and kuroko being steady and silent as was calm noon that calm that you want to take a nap and go to la-la-la dreamland **(i'm sorry for that part) **kuroko is sitting on the couch while watching a drama show on TV when haizaki walked in from the 's wearing a hoodie and a striped blue/white t-shirt underneath,while on hes wearing a dark jeans and dark blue shoes.

"where are you going?" kuroko asked while taking glance at haizaki who is preparing for his leave.

"somewhere,gonna enjoy myself." haizaki answered not taking a chance to look at the blue eyes while taking a pack of ciggarettes.

"you smoke?" kuroko asked with a questioning look.

"nmm? ah..this? sort of,,this is not mine actually,this is from my friend,want one?" haizaki said while offering one to the just backed away before giving a 'no thank you' sign to just shrugged and took the pack of ciggarettes and went to the front door without leaving a single then kuroko just sighed and pointed his view again on the tv. since there's no good television to watch he just turned it off and rested his body on the couch. he stared at the ceiling for a while before thinking of things.

_'i wonder,,how is kagami-kun and the others doing now?' _he thought before closing his eyes. he missed them .even though all they do is to annoy people ,he likes miragen's random thinking,seirin's happy athmosphere and kagami's noisyness towards him. as he thinks of the happy memories ,a memory of his mother,father and grandmom's happy days came into it's a nostalgic feeling that chills into your flipped himself over facing the couch's backrest and decided to take a doesn't want to remember anything about his family for wants to take a break from those problems for now.

"being selfish even just once is not bad,right?"

**~*~*~*~*~(SMWASL)~*~*~*~*~**

kagami was preparing his own double meal lunch when a sudden ring on the apartment's doorbell was heard from the living taking his apron off from his back he went to the front door to greet the first thought was kuroko since he was the only one who is coming over his house in this hour,just for a home made the one who is standing on his house was also from kuroko's the fact it was his tetsuya's mother.

"is he here?is he here?" kazumi asked to kagami while trying to sneek behind him.

"ughh.. kazumi-san? who- whoa!" kagami was about to ask her but he got moved away ended up falling butt kazumi is searching with a hint of hope on her eyes. when she didn't found her son inside she went into her limit and then cried till the top of her hurridly rushed over kazumi and hold her while tapping from the back gently.

"aah! kuroko-san what happened?"

"he's not here! tetsuya! kagami please help me! " kazumi pleaded to kagami while gripping the boy's shirt tightly.

"kuroko-san please calm take a seat "kagami helped kazumi to got up and take her a quickly went through the kitchen and prepared a glass of he was finished he offered it to kazumi .

" ,,kuroko-san,please tell what happened to kuroko?" kagami asked to kazumi .

"tetsuya,,he was missing for 4 days."kazumi answered with teary eyes .

"w-what?!how it could be- i mean,,what would be kuroko's reason to do such a thing like running away from his home?" from what kagami said,kazumi cried more and didn't able to control her is really not good at handling girls.

"u-uwaah kuroko-san i'm sorry i didn't mean to-"

"no,it's ok. it's our fault anyway."

"huh?"kagami answered kazumi's response with his genius 'huh' .and then kazumi explained everything.

**~*~*~*~*~(SMWASL)~*~*~*~*~**

**'**_plans?what plans? i don't have any plans and i don't even care about him! wait,, am i or i'm not?' _haizaki questioned himself while walking on the sidewalk with his earphones his earphones were on he coudn't concentrate on the voice of his senpai was ringing all over on his mind.

"ah,this is disturbing." he said while taking one stick of cigarette from his pocket. he lightened it up with a use of ligther and when the stick is ready he stucked it on his mouth,and let out a gray thick watched the smoke dissapeared on the air as he sighed .he took out his phone from his pocket he clicked the home buttonmessages and then started to text the logo of green check appeared ,means the tet was put back his phone on his sip his ciggarette again and decided to back home.

_from:haizaki _

_to:neiji_

_i feel sick.i'll hang out with you later._

**~*~*~*~*~(SMWASL)~*~*~*~*~**

after kazumi explained everything on couldn't help but feeling pity and little bit or rage at the same time while looking at feeling range and pity in this family. he feel pity for kuroko on his not so standard and caged life and rage because he just leave without a also feel pity for kuroko's mother and rage to kuroko's both mother and father for their way on how they treat their it's a dog to be just sighed and stood up from his seat.

"well.. it can't be helped i guess." kagami finally answered while scratching the back of his neck.

"what do you mean?" kazumi just questioned kagami.

"if i were on kuroko's be honest i will be also feel bad and choose nothing but to run away my parents."

due to kagami's **ooh-so-genius-answer,** kazumi started to sobbed again and then there's kagami panicking once. kagami is not good at handling girls really.

"s-sorry kuroko-san i didn't mean to!"

"it's ok kagami-kun,atleast now i know how tetsuya feels on us. it is really our fault. my fault."kazumi said while wipping her uncontroled tears. kagami just scratched his head and quickly grabbed his phone ans started dialing a number to call.

"kagami-kun?"

"i'm dialing our coach to ask for help."

"y-you don't have to do this kagami-kun,this is our prob-"

"no kuroko-san,i must. our topic here is kuroko,my team mate,my friend. i can't just stand in here without doing nothing nothing."_we_", will help for the search."kagami quickly answered to kazumi with determination. and then when the dialed number answered he put the phone on his ear and started talking.

"hello,coach."

"_kagami-kun~! it's been a while~! "_

" 's been a while coach."

"_how are you and kuroko-kun?_ "

"in my situation.i'm kuroko is ."

"_whaat?! what happened?"_from the other line kagami could hear the sudden sound of a chair being moved a harsh way.

_"_ missing for 4 days and we can't seem to contact he,atleast contact you coach?"

"_my bad kagami-kun but he didn't contact me."_

"ooh.."

"_but don't worry! i'll help to the search.i'm going to ask the ask "them" ."_

"thanks for the help coach."

"_yeah..and kagami-kun! if there's an update pls tell me,ok?"_

"yeah..bye"

-call ended-

after calling seirin's aida. he once again dialed a number on his hesistating first to dial "this" person but he has no choice. he took a deep breath before calling the when the said number answered kagami's call.. things happenned.

"_kagamichiii~~! it's been a while~! how are you? how's kurokochii? where's kurokochii? is kurokochii there? are both kagamichii and kurokochii fine?"_

on kagami's side,he couldn't understand a thing except 'chii' in every kise's dialogues.

"kise would you please SHUT UP FOR A SECOND AND STOP CALLING ME KAGAMICHII !"

kagamichii- i mean,kagami growled on the other kise just usual.

"_soo meaan kagamichii~! ooh well what brings you to call at this hour? "_kise asked lively.

"kuroko..."

"_kurokochii?"_

"...kuroko is missing for 4 days ,he didn't contact me,coach and the rest of our his he atleast contacted you?"

"..."

"...ughh? kise?" from the other line kagami could identify kise's sudden change of could hear kise's heavy sigh and his trying to control a straight voice.

"no,kurokochii didn't contact me .have you said it to 'them' already?" kise answered straight tone is cold as ice which gives kagami chills from neck to toe.

"n-not yet. i don't have the other 3's number.i only have is yours and midorima's."

"ooh.i see. then i'll them to me and contact midorimachii imediatelly."

"okay."

"...kagamichii."kagami wanted to smack kise right now but he knows how complicated their topic was so just let the "chii" thingy this once.

"yes?"

"...w-when you have seen,,or a-atleast got an information about kurokochii,,,p-please update me k-kay?"

"sure,i'll do it."

"kuro- k-kurochii..."

"o-oi kise stop sobbing! nothing bad will happen to kuroko! "

"b-but.. still..kurokochii is kurokochii.. what if he-he's m-murd"

"DARE TO SAY IT."

"i-im sorry,,it's just.. it's not normal for kurokochii to leave without a note to anyone."

"just trust your former instructor will you?he handle himself."

"...kay."

-call ended-

"kagami-kun?is there a problem between you and kise-kun?" kazumi asked to kagami with questioning look.

"ahh,,, don't mind us kuroko-san,were just like that,,always." kagami hesistatedly so kagami dialed the last target. midorima stupid oha-asa freak. -he stated it not meh- . midorima's number is not that hard to just pressed the '01' button and then the green call appeared on the as expected of midorima,he quickly answered kagami's call.

"_ 's been a while."_

"yeah..it's been a while..hey midorima..i just want you to ask something."

_"...hnn?"_

"come on this is a serious thing stop being a stundere it doesn't suits you."

_"i'm not a tsundere."_

"..whatever,i'll go straight to the you seen,or atleast did kuroko contacted you?"

_" isn' ?"_

"...kuroko is missing for 4 days and we can't contact him."

_"__**what?! how? when?! " -**_a sudden 3point questions hitted kagami no miss no less-

"i don't know the full details,but it has something to do with his parents."

"do they already know about this?"

"i already contacted our coach,she said thet she will help and ask the other from our team, while kise helped me to contact the rest of the you kise's doing fine."

"..are you an idiot? of course kise won't be ok. no one,even aomine will believe in him."

"...shit i forgot."

"i'm going to contact them just me when there's an update."

" "

-call ended-

**~*~*~*~*~(SMWASL)~*~*~*~*~**

haizaki silently opened the room not wanting to break the silence from the living room. as he entered the living room and dropped his shoes somewhere and hang his jacket wherever he could hang it. he saw about to take a seat when he saw the bluenette sleeping silently .he just grinned and tooked a tiny stick from somewhere and started tickling kuroko's kuroko just scratched his ear unknowingly. haizaki was in there trying to hold his laugh.

"pfft... you little brat! one more time."

he sat infront of kuroko and looked at him in the face with a grin. he was about to tickle the lips but he suddenly just realized that from his view he could see the teal haired's sleeping face 's pure white cheeks with a hint of blush,pinky lavender like lips and blue eyelashes. as he looked closer and closer at the bluenette's face he didn't realize that kuroko was already awake and looking at him

"haizaki-...kun?"

**~*~*~*~*~(SMWASL)~*~*~*~*~**

before he opened his eyes he could feel a warm aura beside first kuroko ignored it and tried pretending to be as the warm feeling goes closer and then he suddenly scented a sudden presence of ciggarette on this he opened his eyes slowly, the newly awaked blue bambi eyes was greeted by the stare of gray studied the figure and then he noticed it was haizaki,well,thanks to his eyes or else he might mistaken haizaki into someone stared at the figure in front of him before noticing something.

_'wait,why is he so close to me?' _

he could see the other's half opened lips and it's lips was only centimeters away from each anything would happen he waked haizaki from it's daydreaming .

"haizaki-...kun?"

**~*~*~*~*~(SMWASL)~*~*~*~*~**

because of kuroko's sudden call,haizaki went awake from his daydreaming of something, he doesn't know eyes widened as he immediately moved back and maintained his normal face feels warm and there he knew he's blushing hard .while on kuroko's side,a small hint of pink can be traced on his kuroko looking at haizaki's lips makes him embarrased for some unknown feelings are new to to haizaki's side.

"s-so,how was it?" kuroko asked haizaki while darting his gaze to somewhere.

"i feel sick all of the i decided to stay home and take a rest."

"oh,so that's why you're all red."

"yeah- wait, what?! just what the hell are you saying?!" haizaki demanded quickly.

"i'm just saying what i am seeing."

"then stop seeing!"

"...ah?"

haizaki just facepalmed at kuroko,there they go again in their daily dose of ,since haizaki was feeling bored and want to have decided to tease these bluenette till he brokedown.

"could it be that? you're stalking to me? huh?" haizaki stated while grinning and heading towards his usual position in the couch.

"of course not." a straight forward answer to kuroko while adjusting his seat.

"oh? proove ." haizaki teased as he rumbles kuroko's there kuroko went on his limits as he moved away haizaki's hand from his head.

"i'd rather stare at the mango than starring at the person who has a mango shaped face."

-poof- and there a vein popped on haizaki's head _._

"how dare you to call me mango beansprout."haizaki demanded.

"then,how about ,'cornhead'?"kuroko answered.

at this point haizaki went out of his moved both of his hand into kuroko's cheeks and started pinching it."that's what you get!"

kuroko tried to move haizaki's hands in his cheeks but gave up easily and then started to pinch haizaki's ears.

and this how their day the end of the afternoon they're cheeks,ears and nose were red because of their also their sides because of their tickling and little flower from rosebud is starting to open it's secret little by little from time to time.

**~*~*~*~*~(SMWASL)~*~*~*~*~**

**kise's part (belated happy birthday kise!)**

after minutes of his nonstop finally hand his phone ans started to dial a is aomine's.

"_hello,kise-"_

_**"**_**aominechii! kurokochii! -sobs- kurokochii!"**

"_fuck kise stop shouting out of the sudden!"_

**"but i'm serious! kurokochii!"**

"_what's with tetsu?"_

**"kurokochii dissapeared!"**

_"...idiot kise,of course tetsu will uses misdirection right?"_

**"but that's not what i mean!"**

_"then what?"_

**"kurokochii dissapeared out of the blue!"**

_"..."_

**"aominechii?"**

_"kise, ONCE AGAIN STOP CALLING ME WITH YOUR NONESENSE! I'M HAVING A NAP IN HERE YOU KNOW?!"_

**"but aominechii!"**

"_i don't care on your problems in your life with tetsu,but if he did really 'dissapeared', i will only believe if there's a normal,straight person who will inform it to me."_

_"_**MEAN!"**

_"truth bye."_

_-call ended-_

**murasakibara's call ~**

_"kise-chinnn moshi mo-"_

_"__**murasakibarachii! kurokochii dissapeared!"**_

**"**_ehh~ kise-chin being annoying again." _(murasakibara thought that kuroko dissapeared because kise was annoying kuroko again.)

_"__**hah? eh? mura- wait murasakibarachii don't dro-"**_

_-call ended-_

**akashi's part**

kise was about to dial akashi when akashi,himself texted kise.

from:akashi

to: kise

subject: don't bother me.

shintaro already called me about need for you to call me thing shintaro informed me before you did.

...

"why everyone is being mean to me!"

**~*~*~*~*~(SMWASL)~*~*~*~*~**

**kyaaa! i updated! i'm so happy! sorry for kise's lame part though w. btw. thank's for everyone who is still looking forward for my updates! .. heheh .well i tried writing a long fic. hope it's long enough. ^^ **


End file.
